Empire of souls
by Ryogi
Summary: A twist on Kingdom Hearts where as instead of Disney characters, it has animanga instead. And if you look carefully at it, you will also notice that within it is a strategy guide for KH. Rated PG just to be safe.


Ryogi: This is the first story I have submitted to so please go easy on me, and no flames. This story is based off of Kingdom Hearts and a dream I had one night.

Zimba: Yes she has dreams with plotlines, morals, and one had credits… -;

Ryogi: This story is a twist on Kingdom Hearts where as instead of Disney characters, it has animanga instead. And if you look carefully at it, you will also notice that within it is a strategy guide for KH. Before I can finish the second chapter, I need an idea for replacements for the FF cast (i.e. Tidus, Cloud) I don't want them to be animanga characters, Disney and Final Fantasy characters wouldn't be creative because they are used in kingdom hearts. If you have any ideas, please post your comments.

Zimba: The characters Jordan and Elizabeth are two of Ryogi's friends, and I am her stuffed animal. All other characters belong to their respective creators. Ryogi does not own Disney, Final Fantasy, or Kingdom Hearts. If she did, she would make Riku (FFX X2) appear in all the Disney movies and Final Fantasy games.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111

Empire of Souls: Chapter- Simple and Clean

1111111111111111111111111111111111111

Slowly Zimba opened his eyes to realize that he was floating in darkness. A thought reaches his mind, 'I've been having these weird thoughts lately' His mind shifted to memories that seemed to be fleeing him. 'Like, is any of this real… or not.'? As his mind begins to clear he slowly realizes that the darkness he is floating in is actually water. It was then that some music began to play.

(These are the lyrics for Empire of Soul's Simple and Clean:

You're killing me! I never see… you.

You're your never there.

When you called me and said,

"Understand that I love you

But can't we just be friends to give us some space?"

Right then why couldn't you understand

What I meant when I cried "No"

How could think that love is so simple

When you walk away

You don't hear me say "No

Please baby, don't go

Simple and clean is the way that you made me feel all those nights

It's hard to let it go

Hold me

What is it that keeps me in this mourning?

But I keep holding on

Regardless of reason my heart just doesn't move on at all

Nothing's like before

Repeat x2

Suddenly Zimba is standing at a beach. As he looks into the distance he spies his best friend Jordan facing the ocean. As if he can feel Zimba's gaze, Jordan turns around with a smile and extends a hand in his direction. Without even realizing what he's doing, Zimba runs over to Jordan. As he gets closer the water pulls back. Thinking to himself 'That's not good…', he looks up to see a tsunami forming and his eyes bulge. "Oh …" Before he could finish, the tsunami hits land, and Zimba realizes that he can breath under water. 'Wow! This is totally awesome!' Looking up he sees that Jordan is still holding out his hand. Trying to reach Jordan the current pulls Zimba away. Waking up, Zimba sees his friend Elizabeth waving at him. He runs up to her and stops as sees the shocked look on her face. 'Please let there be no Tsunami. Please let there be no Tsunami' Zimba chants ins his head as he turns around. Looking up he sees himself falling. 'Okay now I'm starting to think I lost it -; wait- when did Elizabeth get so huge… Ahhh!' Falling into the sky, which a minute ago he was sure was the ground, Elizabeth disappears in a ripple. Falling, falling, falling, "Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh…cough-cough" takes a breath "…hhhhhhhhhhhh!" Suddenly he's no longer falling but floating down and slowly descends to a dark surface. As soon and the tip of his shoe touches the ground, startled doves fly away leaving him on a glowing stained glass platform. 'Uhh… I hate birds!' he thinks and looks down. The platform he is on is circular. In the middle is a figure of a young man. He is wearing dark blue jeans, black tennis shoes, a long sleeve black shirt and a loose short brown shirt with a beige color and trims. His hair was black, extremy short and spiky, and was tied in an inch long ponytail in the back. Around him were seven small circles, each one had a face of a girl. The first was a girl with dark pink eyes, a short layer of purple hair that covered long ponytails in the back and foot long side burns held by a crown that was half hidden her bangs. The second girl was a bit tanner than the others. Her curly pure blond hair was tied up in a ponytail. She had bright blue eyes. The third girl had a layer of light brown fur covering her skin. Her mouth was that of a cat, and she had a red jewel on her forehead. Half of her long hair was dark brown and the other was white. She had rabbit ears sticking out of the sides of her head and amber eyes. The fourth person had demon slitted amber eyes, long white spiky hair, foot long side burns, a small fang, and pointed ears. The fifth person had long blue hair, turquoise eyes, and a red headband. The sixth girl had long hot pink hair tied up in a purple ribbon with emerald eyes, and the last girl had light blue hair tied up in pigtails, two three inch long sideburns, a red triangle spit down the center of her forhead, and light pink eyes. There were smaller circles that framed the platform with pictures of trees.

11111111111111111111111111111

Ryogi: Yay! That's the first chapter. I hope you like it. I had to watch the opening a couple times to right this…

Zimba: That's so awesome! You made me the main character! (Jumps on Ryogi's lap, purring and cuddling)

Ryogi: Any way, there is a quote on this chapter () if you get who says it (this character says it a lot) you get a reward! Also if you can guess which anime the first floor is, (in KH its snow white) you also get a prize.

Zimba: RR and please no flames, unless you want me to come over and eat your head!  
Ryogi: (hits Zimba on the head) No more raw meat for you!


End file.
